


Maybe this is about the moon

by Korenwolf



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: A character study of Luther Hargreeves in the form of a poem.Maybe this is about the moonAbout how we couldn’t let it beCould not let her stay soft & beautiful & free





	Maybe this is about the moon

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on my tumblr.](http://markante-korenwolf.tumblr.com/post/184041221092/maybe-this-is-about-the-moon-about-how-father-made)

Maybe this is about the moon  
About how father made her seem  
Cold & distant & mean

Maybe this is about the moon  
About how we couldn’t let it be  
Could not let her stay soft & beautiful & free

Maybe this is about the moon  
About how I was made to seem  
Cold & distant & mean

Maybe this is about the moon  
About how we’re trying to see  
If we can still be soft & beautiful & free


End file.
